Harmless Accident
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Lightning gets frustrated when a harmless trip on a train to visit Serah ends in a guy accidentally falling on her when the train abruptly halts. However, she eventually comes to like, hell...Even love this person. Hope X Lightning.
1. A Harmless Accident?

**Author's notes**

**I suck at giving my story names, so I mostly take a phrase from my story to put as the title, or pretty much taking a one to three word summary on the story as the title.**

**This is just something that I thought of while having tuition…Yeah.**

**Once again, support for my community is much appreciated, so are reviews.**

**Enjoy…Sadly this is a little short but it is merely a prologue.**

**I plan to make this story a really short one, one that will end quickly.**

I – Harmless mistake…?

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I always hated taking the train just so I can visit Serah…_

_I sigh in the really crowded train._

_I am NOT claustrophobic; I am just uncomfortable being crowded with a bunch of strangers in a train._

_I sigh as I think about what Serah said._

"Claire, I would like you to come over so you can meet someone…over dinner of course!"

_She had sounded so cheerful and hopeful that I gave in and agreed._

_I would tear down the whole of cocoon for her._

_After all, I had taken care of her since mom and dad died, I had dedicated myself to making her happy, even sacrificing her to Snow because she loves him so much._

_Snow was just some big, bulky lump of muscle who leads a little vigilante group called NORA around, capturing petty thieves and criminals, acting like they are so high and mighty. They could learn a thing or two from the GC._

_I sigh as I think about what the future holds for both of them._

_Serah even said she was thinking about marriage!_

_I panicked when I heard her say it. I, of course, did not allow it. But knowing her, she would go and do it anyway, so I just gave her my consent. May as well let her get married with no regrets._

_I sigh as I think about myself._

_Me, I was always a loner. I sacrificed everything for Serah, and now she is urging me to find someone and…settle down._

_Hah, wishful thinking is what that is. I'll always be single._

_Who would want to marry such a cold hearted woman like her anyway?_

_It was nice being single…Not having to care about a relationship, whether or not he is cheating on me, taking care of children, cooking meals for my husband…_

_Then again, there are also merits to being in a relationship._

_I have never known love ever since mom and dad died._

_I never went out with any guys, only on GC provided missions, but other than that, no relationship._

_My life was broken ever since mom and dad died. But I don't regret it. At least Serah is happy now…_

_Somewhere inside me is saying, "Are you sure, Lightning? You don't envy her at all? Never wished you were her?"_

_I sigh in agreement._

_It was true though, while I don't envy her of having Snow, I envy her for having someone Care for her because of WHO SHE IS and not because of how big her bosom or butt was. Because really, I had enough of the occasional new recruit staring at my breasts or ass._

_I mentally cursed when the train reached an abrupt halt, pretty much throwing everyone inside off balance._

_When I fell down, it hurt, but it was more of a hurt to my pride._

_When I fell, I felt someone's head smash into my bosom._

_Apparently, the tumble made him lose balance and fall on me. And his height was just enough that his head managed to land on that particular spot._

_This was just…awkward. This never happened to me before._

_He had messy silver hair and emerald green eyes. He looked about 18 years old or so._

_When he oriented himself, he looked at me and apologized for what happened._

_But I was so angry at the intimate, albeit accidental…Contact._

_There was only one thing on my mind the rest of that trip…_

"_He is so dead when we reach the stop." I mutter darkly._

**Authors Notes**

**Short, yes I know. Sorry.**

**It doesn't take a genius to guess who the guy is right? Then again, if you look at the title of my story and the pairing, it's so freaking obvious.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please support my community! Thanks a lot!**


	2. Dinner?

**Authors Notes**

**This could be one of my more reader appreciated stories…Not the best though, I think Café of Joy has more fans.**

**Hah, either way, please support my community! Or the forum...Just go to my profile, go to the Home Page which is my community! Oh and reviews are also nice…**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this…Not sure where I am going with this series…**

II – Dinner?

'Hope's Perspective'

The train finally stopped….

I sigh in relief.

That event was certainly…Uneventful…

To think I had managed to get a soft landing…

I sigh as I think about how soft those….

NO! Don't….Don't think about it anymore! I reprimand myself.

I walk out of the train.

I hope that woman doesn't take it the wrong wa…

*POW*

Then after that, all I could see was black…

Next thing I knew, I was being dragged to a secluded corner of the station.

I was being held by the collar, and backed up against the wall.

I struggle to recover my eyesight and check to see who my assailant is…

It was that woman, the one I 'Landed' on.

I could see the burning fury in her eyes.

This won't end well….

"Um…Hi?" I try to strike a conversation.

She just gives me a sharper glare and pulls me out, just to slam me against the wall again.

"_Don't give me the innocent act…" _She muttered darkly.

Ouch, that voice promised pain and suffering if I give the wrong answer.

"_What I do want to know it, what poised you to sexually harass me?" _Her voice was full of venom.

"Look, it was an accident…You're merely overreacti…" I was cut off by her hand.

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Pow*

*Crunch*

"Hngggh….." I bit my tongue in an attempt to muffle my cry of pain.

She slapped me twice, punched me in the gut, and kicked my balls….

"What a crazy woman…." I whisper to myself.

"_What did you just say…?" _She hissed.

I gasp before replying.

"You were overreacting…"

No sooner had I gotten that out of my mouth….

*POW*

"Argh!" I shout in pain…I did not expect that….

She hit the EXACT same spot she hit the first time.

"_You're just lucky I left my gun blade back home or you would be sliced up like a slab of meat." _She spat.

I silently thanked the gods for small mercies…..

"_But remember this, if you ever…ever try to pull that ever again…You will live to regret it."_

I take her words to heart.

She ended it with another kick to my nuts.

I slumped on the floor, bruised everywhere, mouth bleeding a little and worst of all, my pride will never recover from this….

I pant uncontrollably… It really hurts.

She just muttered darkly and left.

I sigh, and got up to go to the address I was originally planning to go to.

My old friend called up and invited me to dinner to meet her sister.

I was so busy licking my wounds (literally) that I didn't notice I was indirectly following that same woman who beat me up.

When I had reached the address, I heard the doorbell ring.

I had just finished cleaning up the blood on my mouth, though more is still leaking.

It was then I noticed…

WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE?

She noticed as well and turned to look at me.

"_Why are you following me?" _ She said it, voice laced with the promise of pain and agony.

I gulp and sigh inwardly.

"Why me….?"

She slowly walked towards me, cracking her knuckles.

"_I guess you need another helping to learn your lesson huh?" _She said with her voice full of sarcasm.

I close my eyes and cursed the gods.

What did I do to deserve this….?

***POW***

I was sent flying…Through the window of a house…

I was bleeding all over, and the bleeding in my mouth started flowing again.

It was then I saw Serah walking towards me.

"Why, Hope…Have you not ever heard of a door…?" She said with a raised brow and sarcasm was evident in her voice.

It was then she noticed the extent of my injuries.

She screamed.

"OH MY GOD! Hope! What happened?"

She was rushing towards me, grabbing a first aid kit on the way.

Apparently, with that scream, the 'Culprit' came through the door in a panic.

"_Serah! What's wrong?" _She said, voice filled with panic.

Huh…so Serah does know her… I thought to myself.

Serah looked at the woman, eyes full of panic.

"My friend here is badly injured, and I need to send him to the hospital! Quick, Claire…We need an ambulance!" She practically shouted.

It took 'Claire' about 5 seconds to contemplate my position here but thought the better of it.

About half an hour later, I was all bandaged up and dumped in an ambulance.

I took a look around the interior.

Serah and 'Claire' were in the ambulance with me.

Claire would not look my way; instead…She was just staring out the window.

Serah then asked me,

"Hope, how could this happen? Who did this to you?" Serah asked, concern evident in her voice.

I couldn't answer, I was too badly hurt…Not to mention I think my jaw is dislocated.

If you must know…. Then the answer is NO.

I do not hate 'Claire'. Sure she overreacted, sure she almost….killed me…

But I'm not one to hold grudges…No, not me.

I just sigh inwardly and look at Claire.

Now that I think about it, she looks a lot like Serah…I wonder if they're related?

Serah must have caught on…

Her eyes narrowed before widening…

"Don't tell me, Claire did it?" She gasped.

Claire cringed at this.

"Tsk." was all that came out of her mouth.

Serah was about to say something…

Until the doors slammed opened.

"Come on! Get him on the stretcher!" The paramedics shouted.

Serah quickly loaded me on the stretcher and accompanied me all the way to the ICU.

Serah looked at me, eyes full of care and concern.

"Don't Worry, Hope…You'll get through this just fine." She tries to reassure me.

I just smiled crookedly at her.

"Come on; live up to your name! Have a little Hope that this will go well!" Serah happily exclaimed.

I smile.

Heh, sometimes she just never fails to make a bleak situation sound so…Well, not so bleak.

With that, I was pushed into the ICU…

'Serah's Perspective'

Seeing Hope being rushed into the ICU, seeing all his injuries so severe….

It really hurt me inside.

He was a really close friend of mine…

I sigh and look at Claire.

She showed no sign of care or concern of the wellbeing of Hope.

I sigh in frustration.

I walk up to her.

She looks up at me…Eyes distant as ever.

I take in a breath of air before speaking.

"Claire, we need to talk."

**Authors Notes**

**I know it, you just love cliff-hangers don't cha?**

**Haha, once again, support for my community is appreciated as well as reviews! Thanks!**


	3. I'll Make It Up To You

**Authors Notes**

**No real idea where this story is going….**

**So I'll just play it by ear and give you guys the story.**

**Sorry because I personally think this chapter sucked…So it probably will suck.**

**Erm, once again, please subscribe to my community! Reviews are also very much appreciated!**

**Enjoy…?**

IV – I'll Make It Up to You

'Serah's Perspective'

"So….Claire, let's start with the motive…"

She snorts.

"_Oh, what is this…An interrogation?" _She sneers.

"That's aside the point…Now, answer me…Please." I ask sincerely.

She turned away.

"_He harassed me sexually."_

Short and simple, huh?

"I doubt it…I've known Hope for a long time and he doesn't strike me as the type."

"_Well, he did it. End of discussion."_

Claire stood up to leave but I pulled her back.

"_What?" _She growled.

"Well, I'm not done with you yet. Please go into detail about his harassment if you please." I said in one breath.

She thought for a while before replying.

"_Well, on the train here, the train stopped abruptly and he landed on me, face on my bosom."_

I face-palm myself.

"I hate to break it to you, but that does not count as Sexual Harassment. Not even harassment."

"In fact, it would be classified as a 'Harmless Accident'." I finished dramatically.

She cringed.

Oh ho, I got her this time.

"In fact, he didn't deserve any of what you did to him."

"You overreacted…A lot."

She stood and replied,

"_Well, what do you want me to do about it? What's done is done." She said, huffing with impatience._

Time to hammer the nail in…hard.

"I want you…To apologize to him, and make it up to him." I reply smugly.

She cringed…

"_No."_

I shrug.

"Then I'll have to press charges on assault."

She glared at me.

"_You wouldn't dare…" _She hissed.

I glared back best I can.

"Yeah? Well, Hope is a good friend of mine, and I can press charges on his account." I reply, full of confidence.

She sighs in defeat.

"_Alright, Serah. You win…I'll apologize to him…" _She trailed off.

She's not getting away that easily.

"Oh, no…You also have to make it up to him." I slyly remarked.

She turned away.

"_Fine."_ She remarked.

I smiled and walked inside the ICU.

Hope was lying down, full of stuff on him.

I think those are IV drops or something.

He looked at me.

"Huh, I was hoping to see Claire….But hi Serah." He gave me a curt nod, but cringed in pain.

"Don't strain yourself, Hope." I reprimanded him.

He sighs.

"Do you…Hate Claire?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"Ouch! Erm, no I don't hate her…I thought you of all people would know…Considering what happened last time."

He had to bring that up huh?

"That's the past now, Hope."

I gave him a small smile.

"What do you think about Claire then…? If you don't hate her, or hold a grudge against her…Then what?"

He smiles.

"Well, she's definitely an interesting woman….She is also kinda beautiful…Slim and…"

He stopped.

"Oh, I shouldn't be saying my personal thoughts about her to her sister of all people…" he chuckled.

He likes her?

He was always a strange fella since he was younger…

Every guy who had to face her wrath had said she was a bitch or something, and I smacked them upside the head.

Aside from Snow of course, who is now on a mission with NORA.

But he is my current boyfriend so…He bears with her.

But Hope is by far the first male to express interest in her.

Maybe…Maybe I should encourage him.

"Well, she kinda owes you a favor because I pulled some strings…." I started.

He glared at me.

"Why did you do that? I never needed something like that." He said, a little angry.

I shrug.

"Well, you could ask her to do anything…Even cook for you or something of that sort… She said she would do anything…" I said, hinting at something.

He noticed.

"Oh no, ask her to live with me? I don't know about you, but I want to keep my body the way it is…"

"Well, like I said…She owes you a favor…Do with it what you will."

He just sighs.

"You know, that just gave me another dilemma to work on…" He whines.

"Live with it." I reply quickly.

I left the room.

Claire was outside, just staring at the wall.

She was biting her lip.

Ah, I get it.

She regrets what she did.

It's a start at least…

To think, all I did was invite him over for dinner to meet Claire, and this happens…

But maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all…

**After The Operation, Hope comes out.**

"Oh, Hope…How are you feeling…?"

He gives me a small smile.

"Still hurts a little but I'll live."

He then looks at Claire.

She didn't return his gaze.

"Claire, you promised…So make good on it." I urged her on.

She sighs and stands up.

She walks up to him and Hope actually did a good job of acting surprised…Complete with a raised eyebrow.

"_Hope Estheim, was it?" _She said it with no emotion.

He bowed.

"Yes, it is." He gave her a small smile.

"_Well, I would just like to apologize for what happened…"_

He just kept his eyebrow raised.

"_I'm really sorry for what happened…I'll make it up to you best I can."_

Wow, she's really calm and collected…She must have practiced.

Hope sighs and scratches his head.

"Well, you never had to go that far…"

Claire's eyes lit up. She must think she no longer has to do anything.

"But, since you're offering…" Hope said it slyly.

Oh, Claire looks positively destroyed right now.

Her pride must have caught up with her.

"Well…Then since you're offering…" Hope started.

"I'd like to live with you, in your house…And in your room." He finished in one breath.

Oh, Claire's face right now is priceless.

I wish I brought my camera.

She looks shocked beyond words.

**Authors Notes**

**This chapter, in my opinion was not as good as the last two, not as long either…**

**And like I said, I have no real idea where this is going.**

**So, please review…I'd like to see what you think about this chapter…**

**In truth, I feel I really deserve some flaming like "Oh, this sucked. It was not as good as the last two." Or something on those lines.**

**Or am I just being too hard on myself…**


	4. Living Together

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry! SORRY I KNOW I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A LONG TIME!**

**Life isn't treating me so well right now…But I want to write something for you guys!**

**So, yeah! Bear with me here…School just restarted, I have to go through 4 consecutive semesters this year (switching to a new school halfway through this one, which results in restarting semesters). Unfortunately I LOVE writing stories, and I just love you guys who are my readers! Even my haters and flamers, love ya too! Umm…In a platonic sense…**

**I'm sure to see some flames for this chapter, you can probably tell WHY I feel that way after you read this.**

**This is a little short, and I apologize for that but hey, at least I'm back to updating!**

**So, without further Ado, oh wait.**

**Once again, support for my community is much appreciated! Try and post something in my forum too, yeah? Reviews are also appreciated!**

**This chapter is not a lemon, it may seem SLIGHTLY lime-ish, but no sexual content, don't worry.**

IV – Living Together

'Hope's Perspective'

She looks positively, absolutely, shocked beyond words. Like, she's just staring at me slack jawed.

She then recovered fairly quickly, and replied, "_Oh, if you really want to stay in my room, I'll just move over to the gues…."_

You've got to give her credit; she sure knows how to find technicalities.

"Ah, with you in it, if you don't mind." I say with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on my face.

I shot Serah a glance, silently asking if I did it right. She returned the look and smiled, nodding.

Claire just folded her arms and looked away.

"_A-alright, I-If that's what it takes to make it up to you, then I'll…I'll do it."_ She said, blushing a little and stuttering.

I raise my eyebrow. I expected an objection or something…If she puts her mind to it she sure can go through with anything…Making up to me included.

"Ah, that's great then! I'll call my dad to inform him and ask him to send over some clothing and stuff. Serah, can I use your boyfriend's clothing for now?" I clarify.

Serah laughed and replied,

"If it fits, then sure!" She giggled.

Lightning just looked away, and she seemed a little angry…And, was it just me or was she blushing?

**At the Farron/Villiers(temporary) household**

I'll admit. It feels strange to enter a household without any backpacks, sleeping gear, some food or drinks or even a present, especially for someone who practically forced his way into living here.

Serah looked at me and winked. "So, Hope…How long do you intend to stay here, or rather, sleep in Claire's room? With her in it…" Serah whispered the last part so only I could hear it.

I looked away and coughed.

"Well, I guess it depends on how long I want to stay…" I murmur.

Claire had this look on her face, as if she was plotting something. Maybe she plans to make me leave by either annoying me or pretty much beating me to death? Something on those lines I would imagine.

Well, for Serah's sake, I'll play along. She seems to have caught on to Claire's plan too.

"Well then, Hope, Claire's room is the second from the back, right side just after the stairs." Serah said in an even voice.

I nod gratefully, and I wander around their house for a bit.

After a bit, I had already explored the house. I made mental notes of the position of the toilet, which brush I can use and where not to go…Especially 'Snow's' Private room. Rumor (Serah) says that he keeps his stash of condoms in there. Ugh, I don't even want to begin to think of what he does to Serah with that Stash of...Questionable rubber.

Dad said he was disappointed I won't be coming back and said he would send my stuff over in a days' time or so, and to visit him often. What does he mean by that? I'm going to go back after a bit, aren't I?

_**Little did I know, that was not going to be the case…**_

I check the time. It was about…Well, it's kind of late. That's pretty much it. I remember Serah already told me where Claire's room is…On a side note, I wonder where Snow is? Sure he's on a mission with NORA, but where?

I ponder that question as I entered the room. Apparently Claire is in the bathroom.

I drop onto the bed and roll around. Her bed is kind of soft…It smells nice too.

Then I take a long look around the room. Apparently it's kind of bland. Like, really empty…No wallpapers, no fancy furniture…Nothing. Just a bed, a closet, a bathroom and…That's about it. There is also a small table with a clock on it.

"_Hope, are you out there?" _She sounded a little nervous for some reason…

I was busy scrutinizing her room that I almost didn't hear her say anything.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here…" I reply casually.

She came out of the bathroom with nothing on but her undergarments.

I wanted to scream and cover my eyes, but my mouth hung open and I couldn't make any noise. My eyes just widened like saucers.

She blushed a little and stepped forward, which caused me to finally shield my eyes.

"Damn, Claire! Put some clothes on…" I snuck a peek through my fingers. She is apparently smiling devilishly.

OH, I GET IT. I finally understand what she's trying to pull. It won't work though, I'm not leaving. In fact, I may as well play along! This could turn out interesting…

She leaned on me while on the bed and whispered into my ear.

"_I've been feeling a bit lonely these days, could you help me…?" _She whispered sultrily, though there was a hint of awkwardness...

I smile wickedly. I flip us around so she ended up under me on the bed.

I whisper to her,

"Such a naughty girl, were you planning this the whole time? Did you fall for me on the train? You must have beaten me up because you were mad you just HAD to fall for me, eh? But, I will fulfill your wish…"

She blushed intensely and slapped me…Hard.

I fell on the bed and laughed.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" I chuckle.

She clutches my throat and holds me in the air in a chokehold.

"You know, I can see your breasts from here…" I chuckle weakly, already trying hard to even breathe.

She clutched harder. I grimace in pain.

"Okay, okay, you made your point…Please set me down." I plead.

She suddenly dropped me unceremoniously onto the floor.

She changed and silently lay down and sulked. Her cheeks were tinged a slight pink.

I sighed. "Do you really hate me that much, Claire…? Up to the point where you reduce yourself to seducing me, in an attempt to disgust me and make me leave?"

And you must never have done these kinds of things before, because that performance had a hint of awkwardness. It was very realistic though, had I not already known she wasn't serious.

She cringed. 'BULLSEYE', I thought.

"_By the way, who gave you permission to sleep on the bed? You only said my room. You're sleeping on the floor." _ She sneered.

I shrug and lie on the floor.

Then I remembered something. "But, Claire…You said you'd make it up to me. How is this…Making it up to me? Making me sleep on the cold hard floor…" I pretended to sulk.

She seemed to be giving it some thought and eventually sighed in defeat.

"_All right, you win. Come on the bed."_

I raise my eyebrow. Did she really comply that fast? I decide not to question circumstances and count my blessings. She hadn't killed me yet. Or at least, sent me back to the ICU…

I climbed into bed and lay down next to her.

"_By the way, don't try anything funny you pervert." _She whispered sharply.

I snickered.

"I wouldn't even think about doing anything like that." I murmured.

I went a little closer, and she turned around.

"_Back off." _She said simply.

"Sorry, you said you'd make it up to me. So I'm abusing that privilege now." I smile smugly.

She cursed silently.

"_Fine, but once this is over, no more...Ever, ever again. You hear me?"_ she hissed.

I nod and I brush her hair playfully.

She remained silent and I think she fell asleep at some point.

I sigh and I stare up at the ceiling. "Serah, whatever you're plotting…Hopefully I can survive to find out…Claire is going to be the death of me…"

I sigh and turn to look at her back.

She was wearing a loose singlet and baggy pants. She still looks really beautiful, even though it's just her back.

I turn around and face-palm myself. 'What the hell are you thinking about, Estheim? That girl almost killed you!'

"But…She definitely is interesting…" I sigh in slight admiration.

Eventually, I fell asleep…Oblivious to what was happening right now.

**Authors Notes**

**Unfortunately this was kind of rushed, and in my opinion kind of suckish. I expect some flames, to be honest.**

**The last segment of this chapter is kind of a cliffhanger. It means something IS happening with him now; it's not like, a general description of when you sleep.**

**So, yeah. Honest, honest reviews are appreciated! I don't mind flames, but please just make it constructive. **

**Thanks!**


	5. Fate's Twisted Sense of Humour

**Authors Notes**

**HUZZAH I'M NOT DEAD! It's been a long time guys, and I truly apologise. I have multiple exams up soon, I changed school, skipped an academic year, have to catch up and all…I know it's no excuse but PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Also, big shout out to John 'Assasin' Felix who helped get me back on track too…He's an author on this site, he's new and he only released one work(a lemon) about an anime. I expect he will release more and I intend to help him.**

**He helped me out with this so I really want to thank him. And also, I can never forget all my loyal fans and reviewers and readers! You guys are the best~ you've been my driving force for so long~ I read all the reviews and saw the date…I'm SO SO SOOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYYY! T_T **

**Well, enuff chatter, let's get back on track! I intend for this chapter to be not so up to my usual standards, bear with me please. And of course, please support my C2 community~ I'd love some reviews from my readers…How you feel, should I have stayed un-updating and not give false hope for early releases again? Or, are you guys actually happy to see me again? **

**Oh, and I was thinking of making a blog or twitter to update my storyworking status… And fate seems to be a bitch to me, they almost crashed my computer when I started writing this, and took about 10 minutes to fix the hang. Yeah.**

V – Fate's Twisted Sense of Humour

'Hope's Perspective'

'Yeah…Why does this only, yet always happen to me? This all definitely started with that stupid accident on the train, it was of course a _Harmless Accident, _but because of it my life is just so… so unfair now…That train was cursed!'

I sigh and I writhe painfully on the floor.

**About…15 or so minutes earlier**

'Shit…Think, Estheim, Think!' I urge myself as I'm staring Claire in the face with my arms currently held down.

I sigh. 'Fate, you sure have such a fantastic, cruel yet so gosh darn stupid sense of humour…!' I whisper sharply to myself. Claire Cringed and I held back the urge to jerk up due to the shock.

Scope of the current situation? For some reason or another, Claire is all over me…LITERALLY. She's on top of me; hand over my arm and legs sprawled over mine in a rather…suggestive manner. And for another strange reason, her hands are pressuring mine so I can't get out from underneath her.

I sigh as I look left and right. I decide to just let events play out the way it will.

_**And that, was one of the worst decisions I had ever made…**_

After a while, while relaxing as much as I could under the circumstances, I could feel her moving. I don't know how it was possible, but she managed to toss and turn so much that we ended up in a...very awkward, compromising position. Her hands are now pressuring my legs and her legs doing the same to my hands, keeping them in place beside me.[1]

I could see the outline of her 'area' through her baggy pants…I quickly shut my eyes, but the sight of that was enough to set my body on overdrive. I could feel my pants getting much tighter, and I blushed furiously.

Then I tensed. Her sloppy style of sleeping caused her singlet to lower slightly, and I could see the thin strap looking things at the side of her shoulder. I could also feel something soft pushing against…'that place'.

I gasped and willed myself to calm down…To no avail. I cursed under my breath and fell back, defeated. My face was only inches away from her 'area', resisting temptation felt harder than it ever did before.

I sigh. I'd just die if Serah caught me like this, but I'd literally die if Claire woke up.

Apparently, Fate developed an even more twisted sense of humour. Because… Claire woke up.

I groaned and if my hands were free, I'd face palm myself. 'Maker, whoever you are up there who decides what happens...I FREAKING HATE YOU!' I shout inwardly.

"_mmmhh…?"_

Claire's face apparently hit something…

I lament the horrible fate that awaits me.

She turned around slowly and looked at me.

The sunlight that was shining through the window illuminated her figure; her mouth had some drool dripping from it and of course, her singlet fell off. The sight looked so erotic that it merely served to arouse me even more.

Her mouth slowly opened and more drool came out…But her eyes changed from Confusion, Scared and Panicked to that of Anger…Pure, unadulterated anger.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_The first thing I saw when I woke up was a gigantic bulge of some sort, and I instantly jerked awake._

_I screamed in terror as I recoiled, it was then I realised that I was drooling and that there was a light shining right in my face._

_I hurriedly urged myself to regain my senses, and when I did…I saw feet, I saw feet right in front of me, and in front of that 'bulge'. I was shocked, but even more so that my singlet straps were by the side of my shoulders and that I was staring straight at…'that thing'._

_I slowly cocked my head backwards, and there…Right behind the 'V' of my pants was him…That young man with silver hair. I was so shocked that I merely turned around slowly to get a good look…Then my singlet fell off._

_His face changed into a deeper shade of red and his mouth was agape. I followed suit, and more drool came out of my mouth. _

_When I regained my sight moments later, I realised what had happened. [2]_

_Anger started taking over my body…And then…!_

**Back in the present time…**

'Hope's Perspective'

'Which…Leads me to my current predicament.'

I sigh as I remember what happened. I continued to roll on the floor in pain and groaned as I felt my arousal returning.

**30 minutes later**

"Oh dear! Hope…What happened?" Serah inquired worriedly.

Snow was munching on his food greedily and Claire was merely sipping her soup.

Me, I was hunched over trying to hold in gasps of pain.

"No, no it's…nothing Serah." I smile at her with one eye closed in pain due to the action.

"Mebbeh Hshe Ahnd Shis Dghid…Something?"(Maybe he and sis did *gulp* something?) Snow said, pausing halfway to down his food.

Claire and I shared a look where we didn't understand what he said at all, but Serah looked shocked.

"Hope…Really? Oh…My….Gosh! Congratulations Hope!" Serah was jumping for joy.

I gave her a bewildered look, but later cringed in pain.

Snow laughed after swallowing his food.

"Judging by that, Sis must have been really rough last night, eh?" Snow winked.

I misinterpreted that.

"Yeah, she really is…Just wish she's go easy on the balls…"

I was, of course referring to her torture of…my circular, sensitive body part. But of course, misunderstandings are so frequent in this household.

Snow and Serah choked on their food and Claire looked away, blushing a little.

Snow finished coughing and asked excitedly,

"So, when's the wedding?"

…

…..

…..

**30 minutes later**

"Claire…you could have gone easy on him!" Serah sighed as the siren wailed in the distance.

Claire refused to look at her sister.

I just felt hopelessly awkward…Snow's misunderstanding was just too much for me to handle.

"_Sorry to say, Serah…He got what he deserved." _Lightning snapped.

She sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry about my sister, she's a little rough…." Serah trailed off, and then whispered in my ear.

"But that's probably because she likes y…."

As fast as Lightning, Claire clamped her hand on Serah's mouth.

She then dragged Serah into the kitchen where I could hear an argument going on.

I sigh and sit on the couch…

**Sometime later**

Claire came back, stood in front of me and kicked my leg.

"Ow! What the hell Claire! I was awake!" I shout in pain.

She was blushing and her mouth was trembling.

"_Uh….Umm, Hope…Was it?"_ She stuttered.

I stare at her with a raised eyebrow, intrigued.

She waited for a while and, sensing no response, continued.

"_U…Um, would you like to…Maybe…Go out tomorrow to go see the...the town?_" She stuttered with her lips trembling slightly.

I scratched my head and smiled devilishly.

"Well, Problem is…I don't have a car. Maybe you could call a taxi for me?"

She cringed and stared me in the eyes…And then she slapped me.

She walked off trembling and with red cheeks as I rolled on the floor laughing.

She came back a while later… And threw her car keys at him.

"_T-that should do…Right? Of course, it's my car so I'm going too!" _

I smile warmly at her.

"Of course, dear!"

I ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door, leaving a blushing Claire there with her mouth agape.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_W-what? Did he just call me…Did he call me dear? _

_I looked toward the kitchen and found Serah giggling. _

_I face palm myself. _

"_I can't believe I accepted Serah's bait." I sigh._

_Serah baited me by claiming I was afraid of men (except Snow)and dared me to invite him for a drive around town…But make It sound like a date. And stupidly enough, I accepted._

"Come on, your love is waiting for you in the bedroom! Psh, 'Dear'…Oh, Hope you joker, you…" _Serah was laughing so hard she had to clutch her stomach and was on the verge of tipping over._

_I trembled with humiliation. _

"_Okay, Hope Estheim…You just forfeited your life!"_

_I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. _

"Oh, it sure took you a long time to get here, how about joining me in bed, dear?" Hope grinned.

_I crawled over him and smiled cruelly. _He smiled once more, but this one was strained and he was sweating a little.

"Uh…Claire?" _He asked softly, fear in his voice evident._

_My smile turned in to a wide grin, and I narrowed my eyes menacingly._

"_Oh, the fun is only just beginning…Dear." _

_**In the dark, stormy night…A man's scream could be heard for miles…**_

**Authors Notes**

**[1] They're in the 69 position for anybody lost…**

**[2] Hey, here's a challenge. In the reviews, state to me that throughout the story, up until now how many 'Misunderstandings' did she have of Hope's Actions?**

**Haha, this is getting dangerously close to an M rating…But I won't stray there.**

**Mostly though, I tried (probably failed) to make this chapter a little humorous with some touches of suggestive content here and there. Anyway, Please Review and Let me know what you think! Personally, I liked the ending the most out of the whole content!**


End file.
